


Sunday

by littlejennywren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejennywren/pseuds/littlejennywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwanted invitation arrives one Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

The mail hit the welcome mat with a heavy thunk that echoed through the small apartment. The sudden noise caused Kristoff to jolt upright from his leaning position against the kitchen counter, reading yesterday's paper and look around sleepily. The sun, barely free of the horizon, seeped through the gaps between the half drawn curtains, illuminating dust particles like suspended snow. 

Sven barked happily and bounded away from his food bowl towards the front door. Kristoff heard him sniffing at the envelopes. 

The small, secondhand coffee machine tucked away next to a pile of unwashed cutlery, clicked and beeped and he watched as steam from his oversized mug swirled into the air. 

Picking up the mug and his cereal bowl he made his way into the living room where Sven was waiting for him with the mail. 

"Thanks buddy." He scratched the soft fur behind the big dogs ear. 

As he ate, his cereal bowl leaving a ring of milk on the oak coffee table, he sifted through the letters. One or two had teeth marks and slobber on them, most appeared to be junk or bills but one envelope with expensive looking embossed paper and delicate handwriting caught his eye. He knew what this letter was. His stomach lurched and he dropped his spoon into the bowl, milk to sloshing over the sides and staining the already messy table. 

Turning the envelope over in his hands he toyed with the idea of not opening it at all. He could say it got lost and never reached him, or maybe Sven ate it before he got a look at it. 

He sighed and ripped the envelope open - quick like pulling off a plaster. Pulling out the card, navy with swirly gold printed writing, he ran his fingers over the indents of each letter as he read.

_Miss Anna Arendelle & Mr Hans Westergaard  
request the pleasure of your company  
at their wedding_

He dropped the invite next to him on the sofa and sat for a moment staring into space. The dull ache that started in the pit of his stomach when he caught sight of the envelope was now travelling through his body making his heart pound and his head heavy.

Sven sniffed at the fancy paper and started to drool on it as he tried to get it into his mouth. 

"Ah Sven - no!" He pulled the invite away from the dog and wiped the slobber onto the leg of his boxers. His eyes drifted over the words again until they landed on a website address. With a heavy sigh he grabbed his laptop from the pile of crap on the coffee table. He couldn't not look. 

"Great Kris. Torture yourself more." He punched in the address hard on the keyboard and then downed the rest of his coffee.

The site was exclusive to them. _The happy couple_. The same swirly writing adorned the page, giving the same information as the invite but what Kristoff saw underneath made his breath catch. 

Anna.

The image was black and white but he could picture the blue sparkle of her eyes and the rosy blush to her cheeks. She looked happy. Really happy. Looking at her big, cheesy grin made Kristoff smile back as if she was right in front of him. That was until he saw _him_. His pointy, stupid face pressed up against Anna's and his spindly arm wrapped around her neck, pulling them close.

Ugh.

He quickly scrolled back up to the top of the page. There were tabs for wedding gifts and something about their honeymoon and - oh fun - engagement photos.

He flipped the laptop closed and fell back against the sofa. Sven rested his big, fluffy head on Kristoff's knee and sighed.

"Do I look?" 

_Get it over with now. You'll only end up doing it at some point anyway._

He glared down at the dog, waited a beat and then ...

"Ugh fine!" 

Opening the laptop back up he clicked on the "Our Engagement Shoot" tab. The page loaded instantly and his screen was filled with sickeningly sweet photos. 

The happy couple walking along a beach at sunset, barefoot and hand in hand. 

The happy couple taking a boat ride, Hans at the oars, Anna with a parasol, both laughing at some shitty joke he'd no doubt just made. 

In a park. 

Sharing a sandwich. 

Gazing into each other's eyes dreamily. 

And the last one on the page -the two of them snuggled up on the sofa, arms and legs tangled together, cradling mugs of (probably) hot chocolate. She looked so happy, snuggled into his arms. It was a cosy scene. A domestic scene. 

It was the one thing Kristoff ached for more than anything else. He and Anna pottering about their house, cooking together, curled up on the sofa watching TV, playing boardgames on a rainy day, taking a bath together ... 

Snapping the laptop shut again he rubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh. _She's getting married. To someone else. Get a grip._

He needed to get out. Get some fresh air and _space_.

Showering quickly and not bothering to brush his wet hair, he dressed in an old navy tshirt (one of the few that was clean) and a pair of tattered jeans.

"Hey Sven," pulling on his shoes he called his friend over, "You wanna go for a walk?"

Sven bounded about excitedly, his large tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth and dropping slobber everywhere. Eventually he calmed down enough so that Kristoff could clip his lead to his collar.

~~~~

The wide, tree lined streets were virtually empty as they made their way through town towards the park. Sven yanked this way and that on his lead, sniffing at lampposts and parked car tyres, while Kristoff let himself get pulled along. He wasn't really paying attention, but the big mutt knew the route.

With each step away from his apartment he could feel his head getting clearer. The images from earlier dissolving away along with the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As they rounded the corner Sven stopped and turned to look at Kristoff, his huge fluffy tail wagging. It caught him by surprise. He was lost in his own thoughts and almost tripped over his friend. 

"What is it?" he suddenly noticed the building they were next to, a favourite haunt for both of them. The tables outside the small cafe were full of people reading books and newspapers, some in groups laughing and chatting lazily. Inside was the same. The queue for service, however, was pretty short.

"You want some water?" He crouched down to scratch behind Sven's ears, who let out a short bark and a grunt. "Okay," he said, tying the lead to the large iron drain pipe at the side of the building, "you stay here."

He made his way inside and joined the back of the queue. Behind the counter the three baristas were making quick work of the customers. One of them, a petit brunette, raised her eyebrows and smiled when she caught sight of him. He nodded in return, his hand unconsciously moving to smooth out his hair, which was now dry and sticking out at funny angles. 

"Well hey there stranger," she purred, hand on hip and a wide smile. "The usual?"

"Hey Claire, thanks." She turned and started pressing buttons on the coffee machine, large plumes of steam obscuring her for a second.

"Is Sven with you today?"

"Yeah, outside." He gestured over his shoulder to the window and Claire laughed as she saw the mongrel peering in, panting heavily, tongue lolling from side to side. "Could I get some water for him?"

"Sure thing." Kristoff watched as she moved about the counter, scrawling something on a paper cup and filling another with water from the tap. She was pretty cute, chocolate coloured hair tied up in a high ponytail and strikingly dark eyes, almost black, even up close. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy their mild flirtation, if nothing else it boosted his ego a little. "I've not seen you for a while. I was beginning to think you were cheating on me with another coffee place!"

"Would I do a thing like that?" He raised an eyebrow and clasped his chest in pretend shock. She giggled. 

Making his way to the till, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, Claire joined him moments later, a steaming cup of black coffee in one hand and water for Sven in the other.

"That'll be two fifty." She set the cups down and started to ring in his order. 

"What about the water?"

"On the house. It's only tap water." She smiled at him as he dropped the change into her palm. Her fingers closed around the coins and brushed his hand lighly. "Give Sven a cuddle from me."

"I will." He picked up the drinks and she winked at him as he turned to go. 

Outside, Sven pulled hard against the drain pipe until Kristoff got close enough for him to jump up and rub his head playfully against his friends stomach.

"Easy Sven. You're gonna get coffee all over you." Kristoff crouched down and offered Sven the water which he lapped at greedily, his muzzle pushed as far into the cup as he could reach.

Kristoff untied his lead and they made their way to the end of the avenue and the parks entrance.

Once through the large black gates he unhooked Sven and watched as he raced off to explore. 

Following one of the gravel pathways around the perimeter Kristoff sipped his coffee and kept a close eye on his mutt who was jumping between peeing against trees and interrupting games between other dogs and their owners, trying to make friends.

He chuckled as Sven caught a tennis ball intended for a labrador puppy and bounded around the grass pursued by the little dog. After a good five minutes of watching the labs owner get more and more frustrated he whistled his friend over and offered the guy an apologetic wave.

"Don't look at me like that. You were ruining their game." He gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes as Sven padded off again. This time he looked like he'd picked up a scent when he suddenly barked and broke out into a run.

"Hey!" Kristoff had to jog to keep up. "Sven? Wha -"

He skidded to a halt, the sinking feeling from earlier rushing back at the sight before him.

Sven bounded over to a lone figure sitting on a bench who was fussing over him and kissing his head.

Anna.

His eyes darted around the bushes and neatly mowed lawn nearby although he didn't know what he was looking for. An escape route perhaps?

It's not that he didn't want to see her. (He always wanted to see her). But maybe now wasn't the best time.

Before he had chance to hide himself she spied him and smiled. He was fairly sure his smile back was strained but she didn't seem to notice. In fact now that he was closer to her he saw the blotchiness to her cheeks and her bloodshot eyes.

She scooted over and patted the space next to her. He sat, watching her carefully. She looked tired.

"Hey ..." He left just enough space between them so that their knees didn't touch.

"Hey." she whispered.

A long silence dragged out between them before either spoke again. Anna's eyes dropped to the paper cup in his hand and she smiled weakly.

"You've got a date!" Her voice was hoarse. 

"Huh?" He shook his head. She pointed to the scrawl on his cup which before now he had assumed was just his name or perhaps his order. He peered at the words and scoffed.

_I'd like to see more of you. Date? Claire xo_

Under that was her number. He felt the colour rise in his cheeks as his eyes flicked up to meet Anna's.

"Uh ... No. No date." He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Who is she?" She looked genuinely interested but there was a flicker of something behind her eyes. 

"Just a girl from the coffee place." He shrugged, his eyes burning a hole in the side of his cup. She'd never be anything more, as nice as she was, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look up at the woman in front of him. 

"You should ask her out. She could be your plus one to the wedding." Kristoff, still looking at the writing, missed the flash of sadness that crossed her features.

"What? No." He nearly shivered at the thought. He didn't even want to go himself let alone bring a date. 

"But you haven't dated anyone in forever. You should ask her."

"Can we not talk about this please. I'm not asking her." He threw his now empty cup into the rubbish bin nearby and folded his arms over his chest.

"But you've really not." She murmured so low he almost couldn't hear.

"Just drop it, okay?" He huffed and stared out across the park. "How come you're out so early anyway? Don't you normally get up at noon?"

Anna considered his question for a moment, her eyes trained on her hands.

"Well ... uh," she sniffed. "We kind of ... had a big fight."

"Anna, it's 9am! What were you fighting about at 9am?" He instantly regretted his tone as she shrunk back and bit down on her lower lip. "Sorry." He shifted nearer and moved to put his arm around her before thinking better of it and resting it along the back of the bench.

"Actually," she winced. "It was last night. I've been out since it got light."

He choked on whatever words where about to come out of his mouth. _Since it got light_. That was hours ago. Had she just been sat on this bench the whole time? Had she not slept?

She fidgeted under his gaze and refused to meet his eye, wringing her hands. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He really wanted to put his arm round her, to comfort her. She looked so vulnerable.  
She wasn't usually so quiet and he'd never seen her so upset. Her cheeks were still blotchy and tearstained, her hair piled onto the top of her head in a sort of bun, tendrils hanging down around her face. She was wearing leggings and a jumper that looked in need of a good wash. She looked a mess. A beautiful mess.

"Let's walk and talk." She stood and held out a hand to him. He stood without taking it but once they were side by side she rested her hand in the crook of his arm. 

Together they meandered across the lawn, Sven running ahead and stopping every now and then to check they were following him.

Anna seemed to be deep in thought, allowing herself to be guided around the park by Kristoff. He brought his free hand up to rub his thumb over her knuckles. She finally met his gaze and Kristoff felt his heart flutter.

"He wants me to change my surname." Her tone was bitter. 

"But isn't that what brides do?" He felt her tense for a moment. 

"But it's my _name_. My parents name. I don't have them anymore and I don't want to swap it. I shouldn't have to." Her voice trembled as she spoke. 

"And he still wants you to?" 

She didn't answer.

"Is that what you were fighting about?" He stopped walking and turned to face her. 

"...mostly." 

"Mostly? Anna, what's going on?" He didn't mean to upset her but she crumpled, folded in on herself and burst into tears. 

He pulled her to him without a second thought, one hand coming up to stroke her hair, the other rubbing circles on her back. Her petit frame shook from the force of her sobs and Kristoff felt his stomach knot with anger. In all the years he had known Anna - had loved her - he had never seen her so upset. 

"Has he hurt you? Because if he has I'll -"

"No. No, nothing like that." She pulled away to look up at him. She was so close. The scent of her perfume filled his head and made him dizzy. All he had to do was lean down and his lips would be against hers. "He just ... He doesn't like my dress and the seating plan isn't right. And the name thing. It's just getting to be a bit much is all. I think it's just stress."

They continued walking, this time his arm around her, holding her close. She melted into his touch and Kristoff wondered if she knew how he felt. 

He had always been careful - keeping his distance, never initiating contact. But Elsa knew. She had it figured out years ago but kept it between them. He appreciated that. 

How could Hans get so angry at her? If her name was important then let her keep it. What was the big deal? He had plenty of siblings to keep the family name going. And the dress. Anna looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Even now there was something about her that had caused several joggers and dog walkers to eye her as they passed. She always had an aura around her, shining brightly and drawing people in. 

Did it really matter what she wore on her wedding day? Surely it was about the marriage, not just the one day?

Then Kristoff froze, realisation hitting him like a slap in the face. "Anna? How has he seen your dress?" He had a feeling he knew the answer. "I thought he wasnt supposed to see it until, y'know ... the day." 

She didn't answer, stood perfectly still, her hands pulling down on the hem of her jumper. 

"Anna?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, warm and reassuring. 

"He saw a photo on my phone. From the fitting last week. He didn't like it. I ... I have to find a new one." She flinched as his grip tightened for a split second. 

"Why was he going through your phone?" She looked up into his eyes, hers brimming with tears. What was he doing to her? Why was he controlling her? 

"He only borrowed it to check something." She chewed on her lip and he knew she was lying. 

"Does he check your phone?" He was starting to lose his temper. How could she let him treat her this way?

"I don't know." She gave a half hearted shrug and tried to pull away but he held fast. 

"Anna!" She was being so difficult and secretive. Without him even realising it she had changed. _He_ had changed her. The woman in front of him now wasn't Anna. Not really. 

He inwardly kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He should have been there for her. 

"... sometimes." She whispered, fresh tears following the tracks of old ones. 

He would always regret what came next. The way her face crumpled and she closed herself off. 

He didn't mean to upset her, to raise his voice to her, but he couldn't think of any other way to get through. 

"Anna, you're so stupid! How can you let him do this? You've changed _everything_ good about yourself for him. You're not who I ..." _fell in love with._ He let go of her and stepped back. She tried to grab his hand, his arm, her eyes pleading. She tried to form words but they disappeared before they left her mouth. "I miss _you_. The old you."

He whistled Sven over and clipped him back onto his lead. "I'm not coming to your wedding, Anna. I can't watch you marry him. You're making a huge mistake"

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. 

"I'm sorry." He knew the apology wouldn't mean much. She was already moving away, sucking in hitching breaths, her lower lip quivering. 

Finally he turned and marched out of the park towards home dragging Sven with him. The whole time a voice in his head screamed for him to go back. Go back and apologise and hold her close - tell her everything. His heart was pounding. 

Maybe the truth would change things but he was pretty sure it was too late. The damage was done.


End file.
